


Big Guys Are Not Endearing

by talonyth



Series: prompted [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, could be the start of sth probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/talonyth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lack of sleep makes Nishinoya grumpy about his neighbour's party - but also oddly giddy about a big guy he is surprised he never met before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Guys Are Not Endearing

Footsteps. Music. Laughter. Voices so loud they could stand right next to him. Now Nishinoya is not someone who minds loud surroundings. The contrary is the case, the louder the better. But he really, simply means to sleep after a day of training so hard that muscles hurt even in places he didn't know there were muscles at all. That's not too much to ask, is it?

Yet right above him, in that apartment, someone is throwing a party - on a Tuesday, what the hell - and partially he is mad he isn't invited although he doesn't know his neighbours from above, but mostly he is mad that he can't get an hour of sleep like this when tomorrow is an important match to play. 

He angrily rolls out of bed, trotting out of his bedroom and slipping into his training shoes to go and complain. He really doesn't want to be that guy but in this case, he definitely prefers having a good match tomorrow than being a lame guy forever. Priorities, huh. 

Nishinoya opens the door, jumps up the stairs and God, the music is even louder on this floor. Never mind him but how do the neighbours next to them sleep? Or maybe the entire floor is partying in one apartment. Now that's suddenly more irritating than it should be. 

He knocks at the door loudly and waits. And waits. And waits. Until the door opens and he is ready to go but the apartment is completely dark and the person opening the door looks as if just awoken. He is tall, and he looks... big, somehow. Shoulder-long hair, all messy, did he... actually... sleep?

"Uh...?" he says while Nishinoya is still in stupor. He rubs his eyes and blinks at him. "H-Hello...?"

Okay, so this is definitely the apartment right above him but the music is still playing and it is not coming from here. What in the world...?

"Uh, yeah, hi? You... are not throwing a party?"

The other blinks confusedly - and what the hell, Nishinoya never thought someone so big could look so innocent, what's with this guy - and shakes his head quickly. 

"N-No! I d-don't! I swear I don't!"

Obviously not. Nishinoya's eyes roam around to catch the big guy's name. Azumane, huh. Huh. He's never seen him before but then he also seems like the type of guy who would stop breathing if it would inconvenience someone else. Does he have no backbone, or...?

On cue, the door of the apartment right next to Azumane's opens, music thumping in Nishinoya's ears and two guys come out. Nishinoya isn't sure whether they are drunk as hell or simply in an extremely good mood. The door closes right behind them and they walk, arms slung around each other's shoulders, past Nishinoya down the stairs, talking about how they are going to bust in the door of a guy supposedly called something like Ushi... something. They are too far away for Nishinoya to still hear. 

Both him and Azumane stay silent for a bit, staring towards the stairs but then Nishinoya suddenly turns and it seems a little too sudden for the big guy standing opposite of him. He flinches and automatically raises his hands to his chest. 

"You!"

Azumane breathes in air so sharply that Nishinoya is actually sure it must have hurt so he exhales and tries to speak a little calmer. 

"What the hell, man. They are super loud and obnoxious, have you never told them off?"

Big shoulders relax somewhat and he avoids looking into Nishinoya's eyes. He is approximately one and a half heads taller than him. What is this guy's deal, he could probably easily thump him down to the ground though Nishinoya is quite sturdy himself despite his height. He could take a punch. Or two. Not that he wants to go there but--- 

"I don't mind," Azumane replies almost shyly and his hands sink down as he speaks. "I have a deep sleep so..."

"Deep? You woke up because I knocked at the door. And my knocking couldn't possibly have been louder than what's going on next to you," Nishinoya retorts and crosses his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow. 

"I'm mainly used to this though... they do this every week and I've been living next to them for a while now. They are not bad guys, you know."

Every week? Well, Nishinoya guesses he doesn't really know, he often is gone at training camp over the course of the week, sometimes staying over at a teammate's place or simply gone for matches in other cities. 

"You should still chew them out, I can't believe you are just bearing with this because they are 'not bad guys'. You're not being blackmailed or something like that, are you?!"

"N-No! No, no, no! I really don't mind, is all! I... it's fine!"

Nishinoya lets out a sigh but nods. "Well, if you say so. Tell them if they annoy you though because that is what I am going to do now."

"Y-Yeah."

He is about to say goodbye until he remembers he has actually been sort of rude, hasn't he? Well not that he has ever minded his manners much but he woke up this guy and now reprimanded him without that being the reason he came here. 

"Hey!"

"Yes!" Azumane replies almost automatically and tenses up again. Seriously, this guy...

"I'm sorry for waking you up for nothing, Azumane-san. I'll shut the guys up and then make sure to get a good night's sleep, yeah? Ah, and by the way, I'm Nishinoya. I'm living in the apartment right beneath you."

"I know," he says and for a second Nishinoya is confused as to why he knows him. He doesn't think he has seen Azumane before so---

"Ah, I mean, I've seen you before in a magazine. You are a volleyball player, right? I was surprised when I saw you were living here the first time."

Oh. Right. He's still not exactly used to being recognized though most people don't. But it happens from time to time, like now, and honestly, he feels a little at a loss. 

"R-Really? Well," he starts but he doesn't know how to continue. He doesn't exactly feel angry anymore even though the music is still roaring through the walls. "Y-You interested in volleyball?"

"I used to play, in high school. Well, I still do but only in an association. Every now and then, you see. It's kind of hard, next to work, to keep up with training," Azumane says and he seems more relaxed now. Though still wary. Nishinoya starts to wonder if he's been a super small fry in earlier days, getting bullied and all. It's impossible for him to have been this big and have this little of a confidence. 

"I guess it would be. But it seems like you enjoy it, so keep doing the thing," Nishinoya says eventually and slaps the other's arm with a grin, earning a yelp. "Okay then, I'll be off. Sorry again for disturbing you, Azu--"

"Asahi is fine. I get flustered when I'm called by my surname... makes me feel so old..." he says and looks away and Nishinoya finds it weirdly endearing.

"Asahi-san? Fine, then, that's okay with me. Then you make sure to call me Noya, yeah? That's my nickname! We'll probably see each other around here again so don't forget it, okay!"

Asahi nods and chuckles. He actually does and it's more than just weirdly endearing all of a sudden but Nishinoya blames it on the lack of sleep. Big guys are not endearing. 

"Y-Yeah... good night, then," Asahi says with a meek smile, holding onto the doorknob.

"Good night!"

He jumps down the stairs and practically rushes into his apartment, and as he slips out of his shoes, the footsteps and the voices and the music are still blaring and he remembers that it disturbed him but he could not care less when all he thinks about is whether or not the big guy does actually get a good night's rest or not.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i have literally no idea where i have been going with this. noya got shot by cupid so fast in the course of their conversation that he even forgot to chew his neighbours out. 
> 
> in case you were interested in the two guys coming from next door and wanting to kick in ushijima's door - it's kuroo and bokuto. of course. ah yes, and the person throwing the party is actually lev, though it is less him throwing a party but everyone auto-inviting themselves and it just. escalates a bit. well.


End file.
